My Punishment
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: What happened to Basil after he died? What about Dorian? Where did they go and was death really their only punishment? Basil/Dorian One-sided (?)


**AN: First off, I got this idea when I was reading the book but the story is closer to the movie when it comes to a few small details that I put into it. Hopefully you will enjoy this and in the future I will probably write more for this pairing (with any luck, accompanied with a happier subject).**

* * *

Basil was staring up at Dorian, blood trickling down his mouth. He was in a lot of pain, the shard of the mirror, driven into his neck. However, he didn't notice the pain that much because he was looking at Dorian's face. For a moment, Basil saw _his_ Dorian's face, just for a split second, but it had been there.

Even though the next motion Dorian did was pull the mirror out of his neck, his face now cruel and distorted, Basil thought maybe there was a small chance of hope. The thought, though, was quickly destroyed as he bled out, onto the floor. Basil was almost positive that Dorian was bringing the piece of the mirror towards him but he was already dead by then.

The next moment Basil opened his eyes, he didn't know where he was. That is, until he looked around. When he did, the first thought that came to mind was Hell. He was in Hell.

It would certainly make the most sense. Basil was dead and nothing would change that. And, with all that had happened, he didn't deserve a place in Heaven. A millennium would probably pass by and Basil still wouldn't be able to wash the sin from him.

The idea only took a more concrete place in his mind as he realized that he seemed to be in a vast pit. Souls all around him were being tortured. He couldn't see them but Basil could hear them, like a symphony of horror just for his ears. There were no cloths on his body as flames licked at him and his hands were chained to a rock wall.

Basil's back strained as his body became drenched in sweat. His skin didn't ever catch fire, nor did it ever become distorted, but it felt like it was. It was absolute agony. At times, he would try to close his eyes, try to block it all out but it seemed that every sensation only intensified.

Sometimes he would see strange figures moving around the pit. He figured they were devils, that was the logical choice but he never got a good look at them. They were like shadows, but instead of being cloaked in black they were cloaked in red. There was so much red everywhere.

Occasionally, one of the creatures would poke him with what looked like a pitch fork. It felt like someone had slipped acid into his veins, like a million needles pricking every single pressure point. Basil would scream, or, at least, he would try.

He soon found out that he couldn't say any words or make any sounds of any kind. He couldn't even moan or whimper nevertheless scream. And then Basil saw _him_. But what could have possibly happened? How did he end up here?

"Dorian!" his lips formed but still no voice would come out.

Dorian Gray lay in front of him, his body twisting and deforming as he screamed in pain. It seemed like he could not, and would never stop. Basil tried to yell out his name again, tried to get his attention but he could not.

Granted, this could all be a hallucination in his head brought on by the already painful torture but the more he watched, for it seemed like he could not look away, the more he became sure of it. No hallucination could produce Dorian this perfectly; it was he.

Basil wondered what could've happened. He knew something must have happened to the picture because it seemed to him that Dorian had his soul back. His porcelain face and body would contort, turning into what was on the portrait and then back again.

Dorian's body whipped up, withering in agony, when suddenly he finally saw Basil. Well, it seemed that he might've not actually seen him, just been looking in his direction but it tore Basil's heart up all the more. For, now that Dorian had his soul back, all Basil could see was his Dorian once more, contorting in pain which caused Basil all the more.

This was their punishment. Dorian's was to feel all the sins that he had committed without his soul and Basil's punishment was to be forced to watch because, despite everything, he still wanted to worship the boy.

He still loved Dorian despite everything and it was stupid. He should hate him but seeing Dorian in pain, he just couldn't.

As he thought of this, for a spit second, the Hell around him faded and all he saw was the moment when they had kissed, then it was gone. Basil knew it hadn't been real, at least for Dorian. However, despite that, the thought lightened his heart, a seemingly impossible feet in this dark place.

But then he was forced to watch Dorian's pain once more and he thought_, How I wish I could get out of here_. Granted, Heaven would never take the pair, Hell would most likely be the only one to keep them.

Yet, if there was any way to get them out, Basil would do it, just so Dorian would stop being in pain. If they had to stay lost souls to wonder some forbidden plain so be it. They would be together and that would be all that would matter. Basil would give anything, anything just to get out of here.

_Anything urhg? What about a soul?_


End file.
